Essential Werewolf by Night Vol 1 1
| cover date = October 12th, 2005 | cover price = | publisher = Marvel Comics Group | editor-in-chief = Joe Quesada | writers = Roy Thomas; Jean Thomas; Gerry Conway; Len Wein; Marv Wolfman; Mike Friedrich; Tony Isabella; Doug Moench | pencilers = Mike Ploog; Werner Roth; Tom Sutton; Gil Kane; Don Perlin; Gene Colan; Ross Andru | inkers = Frank Chiaramonte; Frank Bolle; Jim Mooney; Paul Reinman; Tom Sutton; Mike Royer; Vince Colletta | cover artists = Mike Ploog | colorists = Black and white | letterers = John Costanza; Sam Rosen; Charlotte Jetter; Jean Izzo; Tom Sutton; Tom Orzechowski; Gaspar Saladino; Artie Simek; David Hunt | editors = Mark D. Beazley; Jennifer Gruenwald; Michael Short; Jeff Youngquist | previous = | next = Volume 2 }} Essential Werewolf by Night is a comic book trade paperback published by Marvel Comics that reprints classic issues relating to their Werewolf by Night family of titles. The book is printed in black and white, is 580 pages in length, and carries a cover price of $16.99 (US). This collectible reprints the early appearances of werewolf Jack Russell beginning with his three-issue introduction in issues #2-4 of Marvel Spotlight. It reprints the first 21 issues of the regular Werewolf by Night comic book series as well as Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #18 and Marvel Team-Up, Volume 1 #12, in which Jack Russell appeared as the guest villain. Issues * ''Marvel Spotlight'', Volume 1 #2 * ''Marvel Spotlight'', Volume 1 #3 * ''Marvel Spotlight'', Volume 1 #4 * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #1 * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #2 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #3 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #4 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #5 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #6 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #7 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #8 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #9 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #10 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #11 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #12 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #13 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #14 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #18 * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #15 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #16 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #17 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #18 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #19 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #20 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #21 * Marvel Team-Up, Volume 1 #12 Appearances Featured Characters: * Jack Russell Supporting Characters: * Buck Cowan * Gregory Russoff * Laura Russell * Lissa Russell * Philip Russell Villains: * Dracula * Louis (Cephalos' henchman) * Mark Cephalos * Marlene Blackgar * Maxwell Grant * Miles Blackgar Other Characters: * Betty * Doctor Allen * Frank * Garth * Max * Ramon Joquez * Samuels * Terri Creatures: * Werewolves * Vampires Locations: * California :* Los Angeles :* Russell beach house :* Hollywood Hills :* Malibu :* Venice Beach * Romania :* Transylvania :* Medias :* Russoff Castle Items: * Darkhold Vehicles: * Laura Russell's Rolls Royce * Mark Cephalos' helicopter Notes & Trivia See also External Links * Essential Werewolf by Night at MDP * Essential Werewolf by Night at HHH * Essential Werewolf by Night at Comic Vine * Essential Werewolf by Night at Comicbookdb.com * Essential Werewolf by Night at the Grand Comics Database ---- Category:2005 comic book issues Category:October, 2005 comic book issues Category:Trade paperbacks Category:Essential Werewolf by Night Vol 1